


Love me Not

by Epic4ver1990



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Last Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic4ver1990/pseuds/Epic4ver1990
Summary: Ivar has lost Kattegat to his brothers and has gone to a kingdom captured in one of his earlier conquests. The Kingdom ruled by beautiful strong willed queen, who refuses to be truly conquered. She is rebuilding her country and is set on avenging  her people, but will her feelings for Ivar sway her to loyalty and lead her into submission.Please leave a comment. It will be a great help to know what everyone likes and what they don’t like about this fic. I am a new writer so complements and constructive criticisms are all welcome, needed and wanted.Thank you sooo much for reading!!!
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Love me Not

Queen Annalise stood waiting on the steps of her palace. She had waited so long for him to return and now he was here. 

  
His entrance into the city wasn’t like his last. On that visit to Kamora, his men had come to raid, pillage, kill and rape. This time there were no screams of women being taken against their will, no smell of blood and smoke in the air. 

He didn’t bring thousands of men this time as he had before. A meer group of a hundred men road at his back as the gates opened upon his arrival. His men had murdered all of the Kamoran men in battle and now only women stood to greet them as they entered. 

Most of the boys that stood were that of the age of 10 and 2 years or younger as his men killed any boy of and over the age of 13 upon that first raid. This greeting between his people and hers was not cheerful or festive, but that is that of a conquered country. The women, their daughters and sons lined the city streets as the Viking hoard marched through. 

Queen Annalise wondered what it would be like to see him again, dreamed of it often. He slowed his carriage to a stop in front of the steps. He was different, she could tell, his swagger was even more arrogant than before. He removed his helmet and revealed his face. His piercing blue eyes danced over her frame. He was tall maybe 6 ft, his jaw square, his brow heavy, his skin the white ivory bisque of his Viking heritage. His dark hair had grown long, the sides were shaved but he wore the top in rows of flat twists to the back of his head. His sideburns had extended down his jaw and he now had a light mustache. His boyish features of before were no more, but he was still quite handsome

He grabbed the crutch he used to help himself balance while walking. The man moved at a stalking pace like a lioness on the hunt for prey, his eyes never leaving her. She had wondered if he ever thought of her as she did him. It had been three years since their first and last meeting when she gave herself to him for the sake of her people. She had given herself to him and the war had stopped, he didn’t take any of her people as slaves and they had lived in peace since, free to rebuild and prosper and pay taxes to him in return of course.

It was hard work, but Kamora had thrived. The city was better and more beautiful than before, but nothing would ever make up for the loss of their men and that would forever be a dark cloud that hung over the city.

He finally made it to her. His breathing steady though he had strenuously walked up the flight of 10 steps to get to her in his condition. He asked for no aid and no one offered. The man that now stood in front of her would take offense any assistance.

“Annalise my beauty, have you missed me?” He asked as he peered down at her through hooded eyes. 

“ Of course Ivar.” Her smile wicked as she peered around him. “ Where are your brothers, did they not travel with you?” 

“ No, they did not. Show me inside Annalise.” He clipped. Her question of his brothers had angered him, she couldn’t understand why, but ignored it and did as he asked.

He followed her in through the mirrored hallway to the great hall. Expansive tables were in rows throughout the Hall that faced the ivory throne that stood across the plain, facing the double door entrance. Towers of food, drink and pleasantries lines the tables. The walls were lined in gold, the floor was marble, and chandeliers with a crystal lighting sources hung from the open retractable sun roof above that caused light to dance over the entire room.

Ivar gazed down at her in awe of the beauty of the place. “ We’ve made some changes since you were last here.” She smiled in return. “ I have prepared a feast for you and your men, come sit and eat.” 

Ivar took a seat on the throne and she stood next to him as his men entered. She quit enjoyed seeing their reactions to her home. When the men were all seated a lady for every man come out to aid them. They stood with washing bowls at each man's side to wash before eating. As she knew of the lack of cleanliness in Viking culture she made sure each man had their own bowl. She would not witness the vulgar sight of them sharing bowls as they took turns blow snot and spit into the water only for the next man to use the same water on their face. 

She had one of her ladies bring her a plush seat that she may sit at Ivar’s side directing her ladies to aid him in every way as they feasted in the hall.

Ivar didn’t seem happy, his eyes looked sad. She wouldn’t bother him with that now, she would not forget to inquire about it later though. Instead she decided to present him with the greatest treasure she possessed. She hoped it would cheer him up and she hoped that he would accept it lovingly.

“ Ivar?” She spoke up.

“Yes Annalise, what is it?” He asked looking at her.

“ Will you come with me? I want to show you something.”

“ A gift.”

“ Yes.”  
  


He took up his crutch that stood next to the throne and followed her out of one of the mirrored paneled side doors, down another golden let hall until they came into her quarters. The room was grandiose with a large chiffon covered canopy bed, a sitting area and hearth, a breakfast table and a tarris that overlooked the garden. 

As soon as they entered Ivar pulled her to him, kissing her fully and deeply. She could feel his heart racing through his leather vest. Her own heart rate causing adrenaline to run through her entire body. 

“ Ivar, no” she plead.

“ I want you Annalise.” He said longingly as he began trailing kisses down her neck. “ I need you.”

“ I want you too Ivar, but that is not the gift I have for you.”

He drew back looking at her with questioning eyes. 

“Not yet, is what a mean.” She said with a smile. 

Drawing away from her, he asked, “ what is it then?”

Annalise walked to another door in her room. “ Tula!”

She called. A short moment passed and in walked a woman holding the hand of a child, a little boy, no older than 2 years, with golden brown curls and skin the color of the earth.

“Ivar, I want you to meet your son, Ian Ivarson” 

Ivar stood staring in awe of the little boy, there was no denying him. The child’s hair and skin were of his mother, but this boys face was all him. He looked just like him. He was amazed that a little life, a little person was created from him. Freydis had bore him a child, but he knew the child wasn’t his. He loved her so he went along with it, no matter what she thought of his naiveness. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how children were created. It wasn’t the same with Freydis as when he was with Annalise. He wouldn’t rise for her, he did not know why. She was a beautiful woman and he loved her, but he could not satisfy her and so he went along with her story that her child was his. 

But this little boy, this little one was of him. 

Annalise’s hand rubbed across his face along his cheekbone, rubbing away the wetness of the tears he had not known he was shedding. Placing both hands on either side of his face, she tilted his head until she could look into his eyes leaving her hands where they were. “Tula.” She spoke to the lady caretaker. “ You may leave the prince with us, I will call for you when he is to be retrieved.” With a bow, the woman left the way she came. Leaving the child staring up at his parents. 

“ Does this make you happy Ivar?” The Queen asked as she looked into his eyes.

“ So happy.” He answered his eyes returning to the child. 

Turning back to the child she spoke, “ Ian my love, come here.” She said extended her hand for the child to take. She lead the boy over to the sitting area which was covered in fluffy pillows and sat down with the boy at her side. “ Ivar will you join us?” She asked kindly and he did. With some effort, he sat across from them so that he could look upon his son easily.

The little prince was the first to speak. “ You are Ivar the Boneless, the youngest and greatest of all Ragnar Lothbrok’s sons?” His eyes shine with wonder and awe as he spoke. And Ivar didn’t know much about children, but this one was very well spoken for a child of two years. Though he could hear the infancy in the child’s voice, he was very clear and Ivar could tell he was very smart. 

“Yes I am.” Ivar said looking upon the child with the same eyes.

“ You are my father?” The boy asked

“ Yes, I am your father.” Inspecting the child as he left his mother's side and walk over to him.

He looked closely at Ivar’s face looking over his features. “ Mother says that I have your face, but how can you still have a face if I have it?” Ivar laughed at the question. “What she means is that you have my likeness in facial features and it is true you do look like me.” 

Father and son conversed and played rather roughly if you asked Annalise until the boy fell asleep at his father's side. Both alike in feature slept peacefully spread out among the large pillows on her floor. She had half a mind to leave them that way but she wanted to spend time alone with Ivar. So she picked up the boy and carried him to his sleeping quarters then returned to her rooms.

When she returned Ivar was lying with his eyes open and turned to look at her as she entered. “He is very smart and strong. He will be great one day.” 

“ Like his father.” She answered closing the door behind her. “ He is a wonderful gift?” She asked him.

Ivar looked at her and smiled. “ He is perfect, I thank you for him.” 

She straddled his lap looking down at him.  
“Shall we make another?” She asked, as she leaned down capturing his mouth with her own. 

**_____________**

They lay breathless on pallets of animal furs and pillows. As their hands roamed over each other’s skin. 

Annalise decided now would be a good time to get some answers about this surprise visit.

“ Are you going to tell me what has brought you all this way, Ivar.” She said tilting her head up to look into his eyes.

“ Why does it matter?” He asked in that sing song way that he does.

“. Because if I need to prepare my people for war I should know the details of the situation.”

“Your people? Hum and all this time I thought you were conquered and now belong to me, but I guess I was mistaken. Hum?”

“ This is not a time for playing Ivar.”

“ How would you know. You have no idea of what’s going on.”

“ Then tell me.”

“ No.” he said laying back on the pillows.

She stared at him with as much loathing as she could muster, she sat up from him and got up from the pallet. When he grabbed her pulling back to him. 

“Let go of me Ivar.” She yelled as she tried to unclasp his arms from around her waist, with no success.

“ I did not say you could leave.”

“ That is because I did not ask you! Know let me go!” She yells as she struggled against his grip. He started to laugh at her inability to get away from him, he enjoyed her like this. She was quite beautiful and entertaining when upset, but this only fueled her anger of course. “Why don’t you just leave here. Go back to Kattegat, go back to your wife.” She felt his body tense instantly at the mention of Freydise, his Queen. She had heard about his marriage to Freydise, heard of her beauty, heard of how Ivar adored her, she had also _heard of_ Freydise’s mental instability. He let himself fall away from her as he lay back upon the pillows. “ You may leave now.” He said coldly.

“ Ivar what is it?”

“ I said, you may go.” He repeated

“ I will not go. What has happened Ivar!”

“ Why won’t you just leave it be!”

“ Because, I want to know. You are scaring me Ivar.”

“You will just have to be frightened. I will tell you nothing. You are my subject, I do not answer to you. Now out or by Odin I will have you dragged out!” 

And with that Annalise exited the room. 

**_______________**

  
  


The next day as she entered the throne room she did it with with a renewed vigor. She would have to tread carefully with Ivar, as he does not love her, she understood that she was disposable to him.

She could hear the laughter of her son as the guards opened the doors for her to enter. When she entered Ivar didn’t acknowledge her, but continued talking to a man that she did not recognize. He was tall but not as tall as Ivar, he had long wavy brown hair, blue eyes and hair above his upper lip and on his chin. He was very handsome and also did not acknowledge her. Again she heard the laughter of her son. She then peered over a long diner hall table to see a man pulling himself up from the ground and Ian with him, he flung her son through the air toward the blue eyed man that was speaking with Ivar. He spun around at the last possible second and caught him. These men were playing catch with her son, but were using the child as the ball. Apparently Ian found this to be the most enjoyable experience of his life as he then burst into a fit of laughter. 

“ Give me my son.” She spoke up. 

The blue eyed man handed her the child, but the other man replied. “ You are Queen here, correct?” He asked, as he walked over to her. 

The deep voice called her attention to the man that had thrown her son. This one was as tall as Ivar, but unlike all the other men here he was dark, dark like her, dark as the men of Kamora had been and he was absolutely divine. His hair was in locs brought together with a string at the top of his head and the sides of his head were shaved though not completely to the bare skin of his head, but just enough to faintly see it. He also had hair on his face, above his lip and on his chin, when he spoke these little circular indents appear in his cheeks and his teeth were white and gleaming. He wore a sleeveless tunic that exposed his arms barring evidence of his strength. He walked in the way that her men had walked. It was rarely duplicated by other men from other places and solely belong to people of her kind. He was absolutely breathtaking and she could not find her voice to speak.

“ She is my concubine.” Ivar answered. 

Her head quickly whipped around to look him in the eye. He was staring at her in a way she could not read. It was a mix of amusement, irritation and indifference. Maybe he was waiting for her to contradict him, so that he would have a reason to further disrespect her. 

“ I am Annalise, the last living heir of Lendus of Kamora. We were conquered and I’ve given myself and my country over to Ivar to further spar my people.”

“ I have heard of your beauty, it is rare that the rumors are true. You are indeed beautiful.” It was the other one speaking now. “I am Uhtred of Bebbanburg.” He spoke and bowed slightly to her. 

“And you?” She spoke to the man of dark skin. 

“ Erik, a Prince of Wakanda.” He answered.

**_______________**

His combat skills were amazing, she watched in awe as he single handedly took down the 12 Vikings that surrounded him. His tunicless body glistened with sweat, every muscle defined by the contour of his dark skin. He was glorious, it was only sparring of course, but how much more skilled would he be if this were a serious fight. 

She heard Ivar began to clap next to her. Bringing her out of her stupor. They were seated on a throne at the training grounds in Kamora. It set three steps high, obtaining two high backed chairs, with Ivar’s centered and her’s to his left, the entire structure was black, with a 15 foot by 9 foot stage, with 11 feet high pillars that held the black canopy that sheltered them from the heat of Aten. 

Two of her ladies sat on colorful pillows at each side of them every 30 minutes cranking the handle that connect to the spinning fans on the ceiling, that gave them relief from the heat. These fans where a new invention that her people had created and were rather efficient. A small table was also on the stage that occupied food and drink for them as they watched the men train. 

“ You are as skilled as they say Prince Erik. I will be honored to have you on the battlefield with me when I take back Kattegat.”

Though Ivar had still chosen not to share any details of what had happened in his homeland, she had deduced that his brothers had taken his kingdom from him, that Freydise had helped them do it and that she was now dead by Ivar’s hand. If he could kill one queen he could kill another, this unsettled Annalise greatly because she had heard of Ivar’s reverence for Freydise. If he could kill her, a queen he loved, he could more easily kill a queen he did not.

Though she had set up rooms for him, he had chosen to come to her bed and have her nightly. Sometimes two or three times before falling asleep holding her close, he had not slept in his quarters ones in the twenty four nights he had been in her lands. Though her body craved him, she could not trust him, she understood that he was still her enemy and there lay the dilemma. 

She was fairly certain that she was with child, her woman’s bleeding should had come two days prior, she had been late before, but at the constant rate of their love making, if she wasn’t with child she would be soon. 

Her purple dress flowed as a light breeze flowed through. She soon came to notice that Uhtred although he was a skilled fighter that was not his strongest point, he was better at battle strategy and Erik was skilled in the art of deception on the field. When men thought he was going to do one thing he did another and when they thought he was finally figured out he would change strategy. Yes these two men would be very handy in battle. 

She had seen all that she needed and decided it was time to get ready to speak to her council about the going ons in the city. Placing her son that had come to sit on her lap and watch the training on his feet she took him by the hand as she moved to walk down the steps. 

“Where is it that you are going?” Ivar asked. 

Halting before reaching the first step she answered, “I am going to my morning meeting with the council. 

“ Leave the boy.” He said. “ Ian come set here next to me.”

Ian looked to her for her consent. “ Do not look to your mother. Come to me.” Ivar said with a hand outstretched to the child.

“ It is fine Ian, you may stay with Ivar .” She said letting go of his hand and giving him a slight nudge toward his father, as she caught a glimpse of Ivar’s jaw clenching in his irritation she continued, “Tula stay here until it is time for him to return inside.” She said as continued down the steps. 

**________________**

She sat at the head of a long table in the council chamber. It was heavily lit and murals covered all four walls. Paintings of their men in all their glory. Paintings of their men doing daily life activities, training, reading, tilling the ground, sleeping, drinking, laughing, this room was a manorial to them as their women remembered them.

The council consisted of 11 women. Twila the elder serving as chief counselor, Coriann the ministress of defense, Chyna the first general, Lafrey the ministress of coin, Jakira master of healing, Nokia ministress of creation, Tommie the ministress of the people, Deeka ministress of agriculture, Amilisa ministress of education, Kissima ministress of sewer and water and Queen Annalise. 

“ Let us commence.”

Twila said opening her book. “ The first we will address is the state of the people since the arrival of the Viking.”

Tommie turned to face the Queen, “ There was another rape attempt last night. Lynia daughter of Pramos. She castrated the fool, the Viking have thrown her in prison.”

“ I shall speak to Ivar about this. We must make a strong stance against this or it will continue. Bititia and the others also castrated their attackers, one would think these men would get the point, but they are obviously idiots.” Annalise said bitterly. “ Have you visited her?”

“ Yes, she hasn’t faced any more viliance since her imprisonment. When she was taken in a guard tried to put her in her place she handled him. She has a few bruises, but nothing that will not heal.”

“ How are our young men?” Annalise asked.

“ They are restless, we have been successful with keeping them out of the Viking’s minds.”

“ How is their training going?” 

Annalise had anticipated that Ivar would return one day and had built combat training facilities under the city, so that her people could train out of enemy eyesight.

  
  


“ Quite well,” Chyna said with a smile. “ The Zulu instructor has been of much benefit to them. They are faster and stronger and more unified.” 

“ And the women?”

“ They are doing well also, our progress this past year has been most advantageous.”

“ Marvalous.” Annalise said 

“ How are we on food supply?” Twila asked. 

“ The store houses are full. The palace has been responsible for the Vikings horde, so the people’s supply hasn’t been touched. The palace supply is also still plentiful. The crops are healthy and will be ready by harvest.” Deeka said, looking through her notes. 

“What of the live stock?”

“ it’s isn’t depleting as rapidly as we thought it would, we will have to do some trading to replenish when Danes leave.” Deeka finished closing her book.

“ What is the status on why the Vinking are here?” Chyna asked.

Annalise leaned back in her seat, “ Ivar has lost Kattegat to his brothers, he is here to muster an army to take it back.”

“ And Erik and Uhtred?” 

“ Neither seem loyal to Ivar, which means they are aiding him for something in return. What that is I have yet to find out. I will keep you all updated on my progress. Is there anything more to address?”

No one spoke.

“ Then this meeting is complete. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies.” Annalise said before she left the chamber.


End file.
